


Wingman or Wing-pup

by ChiaraD



Series: Seal Team Week 2021 [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Cerberus Saves The Day, Gen, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaraD/pseuds/ChiaraD
Summary: Sonny once said Brock is too "Brock" to be a good wingman, but Sonny pretty much sucks as a wingman for anyone except himself. It's been a while since Brock met a woman and at least one member of Bravo team is willing to do what it takes to help change that. Will his tactics work or is Brock destined to be alone?Seal Team Week 2021 prompt #3: “I’ve only led you astray, like, twice. That’s not even that bad!”
Relationships: Cerberus & Brock Reynolds
Series: Seal Team Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Wingman or Wing-pup

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. Hope you like it.

This deployment was long and hard and the team is grateful to be back home. The plane has landed, the team has dumped their gear in the armory and cages, and they’re head for their vehicles. It’s midday, but Sonny is already lobbying for an evening gathering at The Bulkhead later tonight.

“Sonny, we’ve been together practically non-stop for the past three months. If I have to keep looking at your face for a few more hours today I’m going to have to punch it,” Jason says as he shoves his teammate’s shoulder. “Besides, some of us have women who are waiting to welcome us home.” He wiggles his eyebrows a little then continues towards his truck, with Ray and Clay right behind and nodding their agreement.

Sonny stops and turns back as the rest of the team approaches, ready to blow past him, too. “Okay, so then how about us single guys get together and work on finding some fine HVTs for our own little coming home parties?”

Trent stops just long enough to give Sonny a glare. “I thought I was too quiet to be your wingman,” he says then continues walking past.

Full Metal is right behind Trent and gives Sonny a little shove in the chest. “And I’m supposedly too scary.” When Sonny’s mouth drops open in protest Metal resumes his pace.

Brock and Cerberus are bringing up the rear. He stops right in front of Sonny. “Sure, I’ll come along,” he says with a smile; but just as Sonny starts to laugh and celebrate he adds, “Oh wait, you think I’m too ‘Brock’ to be your wingman.” His smile turns into a smirk as Sonny’s excitement quickly deflates.

“Guys I was just kidding when I said that!” He watches as his teammates quickly get into their vehicles. “Brothers! Do me a solid!”

“No!” The echoes of multiple responses are punctuated by the slamming of doors then vehicles thrown into reverse.

Sonny knows what’s about to come, so he quickly darts to the side of the gravel parking lot before each vehicle quickly takes off and lightly sprays a few of the rocks near where he was standing. It takes Brock a minute to get Cerberus settled in the truck and Sonny uses that time to run up and stop him from closing the door. “Brock, buddy, it’s been a long time since I saw you go home with someone. I’m sure I can help with that.”

Sighing, Brock looks at Sonny’s pleading face and considers the offer; then he remembers Sonny’s track record. “The last time I gave in and let you convince me to be your wingman you had me distract a mom so you could hit on her twenty-two year old daughter.”

The resounding guffaw from Sonny is loud enough that Cerberus pops his head up and barks lightly before laying his head back down. “Traitor,” Sonny says to the dog in jest. “The time before that I gave you ample opportunity with a pretty girl that wasn’t my type.”

“Sonny, she was hard of hearing, you faked knowing sign language, and she only stuck around long enough to slap me and dump a drink on me while you went after the next woman you saw.” Brock crosses his arms in front of him. “What are you going to do this time? Planning to pants me and whatever woman laughs the hardest you’ll have your next one-night-stand with her?” When Sonny briefly looks like he’s thinking about it and starts to smile Brock rolls his eyes and turns away. “Not happening. I’ll go find my own dates.” He quickly gets into his truck and slams the door.

“I’ve only led you astray, like, twice,” Sonny yells through the window. “That’s not even that bad!” He has to jump back out of the way as Brock quickly backs out and takes off.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Brock shakes his head. “The nerve,” he mumbles under his breath as he heads for his apartment. It’s a short ride, but he’s ready to collapse on the couch and numb his mind with just about anything on tv by the time he gets there. He kicks off his shoes, dumps some food and water in Cerberus’ dishes, grabs a beer, and settles into the well-worn spot on the couch. He scrolls through the guide until he finds a movie he’s seen before, yet doesn’t mind watching the second half of, and pops the lid off his bottle.

An hour later, as Brock is comfortable and half asleep, a wet nose swipes his cheek and snaps him back into full consciousness. Looking down at Cerb he groans. “You couldn’t have peed before we got inside, huh?” As the dog turns towards the door then back again Brock laughs a little. “Fine. Let me get my shoes on.”

Cerberus pulls hard on the leash as they head down the hallway and into the back courtyard of the building. Brock looks around and sees the space is empty, so to save himself from having to roam the yard as the dog is looking for the perfect place to leave his mark he lets go of the leash and heads for the picnic table. A few minutes pass before Cerberus finds a spot and does his business. Except when he’s done, rather than walking back he pauses and sniffs the air. Brock slaps his palm on his thigh, expecting Cerb to come running over; the dog starts to wander off instead. With a small groan, Brock rolls his eyes and hops off the table and turns towards where the dog is heading.

What he sees has him instantly running toward Cerb to grab his leash.

A beautiful woman with bronze terra-cotta skin and deep hickory hair is standing at the doorway, holding a cell phone in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. She smiles at Cerberus and sips her coffee as she puts the phone in her pocket and bends down to pet the hair missile.

“Wait!” Brock yells as he lunges forward and steps on Cerberus’ leash with just a foot separating him from the woman. He bends to grab the leash, pulling the war dog back as he calls him.

The woman looks at him like he’s grown a second head. “Sorry,” she says with a bit of attitude. “Maybe you should’ve kept hold of the leash if you didn’t want people to pet him.”

Brock slowly raises his eyes to her, suddenly a little self-conscious. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “It’s not that.” He sighs lightly. “Cerberus is a working dog so it’s safer if I have him under full control when he meets someone new.” He awkwardly runs his hand through his hair as he can’t help but run his eyes down and up her form. “I’m, um, Brock. Did you just move in?”

Her face slowly shifts from annoyance to concern to interest as she sips her coffee again. “I moved in a little over two months ago. My movers were assholes and made a huge deal about the staircase. Most people have been avoiding me because of it, so I’ve just been keeping to myself.” A little frown crosses her face as she looks at Cerb then back at Brock. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen you here before. Did _you_ just move in?”

“Well, we come and go because of our job. We just got back from a three month trip.” He clears his throat, hoping she won’t ask what he does or push for more information. “So, what’s your name?”

“Lily.” She sticks out her hand, but then stops. “Oh, unless you don’t want to touch me like you don’t want me to touch your dog,” she says sarcastically and with a hint of sass.

Brock quickly shakes her hand before she can pull it away, then bends next to Cerb. “Cerberus, this is Lily. Now be nice to her, okay?” He looks up at her as she cocks an eyebrow. “Once he gets to know someone then he’s a sweetheart. I promise.” He forces a big smile across his face through his nervousness. When she relents and smiles back he wraps one arm around the dog’s body so he can’t lunge forward. “Show him the back of your hand so he can smell you,” he directs as he makes a point of checking that her ring finger is bare and hoping she doesn’t notice. She holds out the back of her hand and a few seconds later Cerb is nudging her. “Okay, now you can pet his head.” Cerberus clearly enjoys the attention and tilts his head back until he can flick a lick against her wrist. Brock loosens his hold and stands back up. “Wow, he took to you quickly,” he says softly as he looks at her, adding, “Lily.”

“I grew up with dogs and I haven’t yet had one that I couldn’t win over,” Lily says as she slides her hand down and scritches under Cerb’s chin. Just then her phone rings and she steps back, pulls it out, and groans. “Jackass,” she mutters.

“Excuse me?” Brock hopes she means the caller, not him, but he can’t hide the slight look of hurt that comes over him.

Lily holds up a finger as she answers the phone. “Chris, you need to leave me the hell alone. I told you, we’re through.” As she pauses she gives a twitch of a smile towards Brock then steps around him to sit on the table. “I don’t give a damn if you’re never going to cheat again. You did it once after less than a year together and that’s all I needed to know you’re scum.” She takes a drink of her coffee as Brock watches her, debating if he should stick around to talk to her more or go back inside. “I don’t care how many times you apologize, I’m done. I moved out. It’s been two months and I’m moving on.” A few seconds more and she pulls the phone away and hits the button to hang up as she growls in annoyance then flips her hand over and mimes like she’s slamming down a phone receiver.

Brock is rooted to the ground. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t want to interfere. Cerberus suddenly nudges the back of his knee and whines quietly. He looks down and sees the pup looking back. Maybe he’s spent too much time with his dog, but it’s almost like he can sense Cerb saying: _Trust me. I’ve never led you astray._ Brock decides it’s worth the effort and slowly approaches Lily. “I wasn’t trying to listen in, but I’m sorry about your breakup.” He clears his throat as he stops next to her. “If that guy keeps bothering you maybe I can do something to make him back off. I mean, isn’t that the neighborly thing to do?” He offers up a half smile, hoping he isn’t coming off as pushy.

Lily looks at him for a second before she chuckles lightly. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m good. I could put that ass on the ground in two seconds flat.” As she moves the coffee cup back to her lips she adds, “I damn sure have enough CQB training for that.”

As Brock processes her words and realizes she’s probably either in the military or a cop he smiles. If she can handle herself and isn’t a wilting flower at the first sign of trouble then maybe the question he wants to ask next won’t be that insensitive. “So,” he shifts his weight uncomfortably as she finishes the last of her coffee and looks at him. “You can tell me to shove it if it’s not the right time, but,” he clears his throat and bends down to scritch Cerberus, “if you’re interested maybe I could take you out some time.”

Lily gives him a look like she can’t believe he’d just ask that, but it quickly fades when Cerb takes a few steps closer and sets his chin down on her knee. She gives him a few pets on the head then smiles up at Brock. “You’re lucky you have this little wing-pup here.” She scratches the pup’s ears before she continues. “I would’ve told you to back off, but I like Cerberus.” Handing her unlocked phone to Brock she says, “Give me your number and maybe I’ll give you a call in a few days.” When he hands her phone back with his number programmed in she stands up and starts walking towards the door.

Brock watches her leave, still a little shocked she agreed to a date. Cerberus barks lightly and Brock says, “It was really nice to meet you, Lily.” She just waves back as she heads inside. He kneels down and gives Cerb a big chest and shoulder scritch. “Good boy! You’re getting an extra peanut butter banana treat tonight!” He then leads the dog back inside.

The next morning when he wakes up he sees a text from Lily: _Tell Cerberus I say good morning._ He smiles, rolls over to where Cerb is lying on the bed, and gives him a kiss on the head. “You’re such a good wing-pup.” Cerberus responds with a sleepy lick to Brock’s nose.


End file.
